


untitled

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: bit of an edit of their c support, not really to propose they didn't know how to write it but moreso based on an idea i had.





	untitled

“but you’re a princess. And I’m no better than a farmhand.”

The hand that reached out to touch hers was rough and calloused; no, more than that, it was warm. She had so many comebacks swirling in her head, but those all flew out the window. She leaned into him, pressing her palm against his, comparing the sizes.

“uh... lysithea? What’re ya doin?”

“your hands are so big… and so rough. Just how long have you been doing this for? Why is this so natural for you, doing this kind of physical labor? Aren’t we the same age?”

He got sucked into her pace, leaning against her hand as well. Her fingers only made it to about half the length of his. He smiled, but his eyes were elsewhere.

“couldn’t I say the same to you? You’re here to study, and you’re the youngest student at this academy. I’m just here to clean. Only thing that makes you question me is how large this place is.”

“that’s not true! No one your age should have to do work like this in the first place! You should be relaxing somewhere, eating a slice of cake or something!”

He laughed at that. “a slice of cake would be pretty good right now.” He left her hands and returned to doing his work, turning around and bending down to pick up another log. Without turning around, he spoke: “but you should really worry more about yourself.”

“huh?”

The axe flew down, splitting a piece of wood in two with a “chak” sound.

“you used makeup to try and hide your dark circles, right? Not that you did a bad job of hiding it, but I could still tell. You’re always the last one I see leaving the library every day, and yet here you are, trying to help me.”

He lined up another piece of wood.

“I’ve been doing this for years, lysithea. This kinda work just ain’t cut out for the princess atop the castle.”

Chak.

**Author's Note:**

> this little short is just rough and unedited, but i liked the concept enough to want to publish it. it doesn't really fit in what i'm writing, so here it is now.


End file.
